jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6: Sins of the Father
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESBXOOMi7SE "The sins never die Can't wash this blood of our hands Cleansing flames is the only way to repent" Lots of drama happened in this episode, but let's start at the beginning. After staying in Fradenheim for a couple of days, the party was ready to depart for Kincaid, the capital of Thorthon. However, before they left, they learned that the King of Fradenheim had finally woken up from a 5 year old sleep. He hanged a corrupt guardswoman and a member of Les Rats, by the name of Luis, to show the gangs of this city his reign is one of wrath and vengeance against them. On another note, Crysis bought a ton of sausages and cookies for the journey. At Bennis request, Nadia tried washing his foul socks. After a month of nonstop wearing, the socks were so disgusting that upon contact with water they released toxic fumes. Nadia only managed to wash a bit of grime off. Leopold was also happy to inform Bennis that he managed to double the 400 dookoos he borrowed from him for his investment. He didn't go into detail as to how. . And then they took off. It took the boys a week of travelling, with pouring rain on the first three days. One evening, the rain finally stops. They had just arrived at a pretty grass field, near a bridge and a forest. The gang decides to let the horses rest and make a campfire. At the nearby river, Nadia valiantly went to work on those dirty socks again. This time she made some more progress. Crysis and Nadia went to get some firewood. They came back with nothing but damp twigs... Further up in the field, Felipe managed to light a small fire. Nadia approached and asked him how he managed that, and he explained it was but a simple ceremonial fire for prayer. It appeared it was gonna be cookies for dinner again. But in that moment, a man approached their camp from across the bridge. He had a strong Candolfian accent and upon getting closer he appeared to be riddled with burn scars. His skin was charred and some flaps were just hanging loosely over his face. However he didn't seem at all burdened by this. The man introduced himself as Emmanuel and explained that he was travelling. He offered to light a campfire in return for a sausage. Bennis reluctantly agreed. Emmanuel stuck his hand into the fire, and to the shock of everyone, his hand lit on fire! He left it between the logs without flinching till the logs were burning. Leopold was intrigued and asked him where he learned how to do this. Emmanuel explained that he got this power after he died. According to him, he arrived in Heaven, where God told him "Fuck humanity huh?" and offered him the opportunity to get revenge on the man who murdered him, giving him the ability to control fire. Then Emmanuel told the heroes how he died, killed by a priest who lit him on fire for loving a man. He had returned to life to confront this priest and murder him. As he told his story, our heroes slowly turned to their priesty boy, Felipe. Felipe, acknowledging that he was busted, greeted him with a cold "Hello Emmanuel." "Master.", Felipe responded. The situation grew tense. Emmanuel cooked sausages and asked Felipe why he did what he did. Felipe didn't flinch, and told Emmanuel he killed him because of his religion and because his step-mother demanded it of him. Emmanuel didn't accept this reasoning. He mocked Felipe, telling him his faith is a lie and that he, a gay, was allowed to go to heaven. And that it was time that Felipe now faced a Baptism of Fire. Lord Bennis got angry and condemned Felipe's actions in strong terms. After he translated for Nadia, she too expressed contempt for the priest and they both glared at him from the window of his carriage. The return of his former friend, the realisation that his religion was incorrect on multiple levels, the denouncement of his companions and his feelings of regret and sorrow were too much for Felipe to bear. He felt alone and defeated, accepting that he was doomed. Emmanuel was surprised at this, he clearly expected more resistance from Felipe. Lord Bennis clearly didn't want an execution by fire to happen next to his precious carriage so he told Emmanuel to do it elsewhere. Emmanuel wasn't very concerned with the desires of this screaming transcendant man, but he told Felipe to get up and move to a safer area anyway. It was at this moment that Leopold had an idea. He asked Felipe "Monsieur Felipe, suppose I take care of this man for you, do you recon you could help me in return?". Felipe was kind of fuzzy and didn't really know what to say. Then emmanuel grabbed him and started dragging him into the open. The realisation that he was about to die struck him, and Felipe pulled himself free. "Did you really think I'm going to make iet this easy for you?" Enraged, Emmanuel shot a gust of fire out of his hand at Felipe. Unfortunately, Leopold was in the way and he and Felipe got hurt pretty by the flames. They dropped and rolled through the wet grass to put out the flames. Ava sprung into action and grabbed the bucket Nadia used earlier, and ran towards the river to fill it. She carried it back to Emmanuel and emptied it all over his hand, causing the fire to go out. Triumphantly, she declared she had cracked the puzzle, and went to get more. Leopold rolled behind cover, and reached into his purse. He took out a handful of dookoos and tossed them in front of him. He spoke mysterious words: "Du har brawn, jag har hjärnorna, låt oss göra mycket pengar". The money dissolved and opened a dark hole in the ground. Then, four human-like creatures crawled out, faceless, naked men; No eyes, no mouth, no reproductive organs. They rose up and stood in front of Leopold, staring at nothing. He told the creatures to attack Emmanuel, and they marched on him instantly. The appearance of the creatures brought shock and awe to the battlefield. Lord Bennis looked concerned at the situation and asked Crysis to help the team beat Emmanuel. Crysis was eager to do so and hurried forward with his whip. Felipe collected himself and reached for his wineskins. He filled them up with water and blessed the water, hoping it would help to defeat Emmanuel. It appeared Emmanuel underestimated the difficulty of his quest. Ava continuously put his fire out, and Leopold monsters grabbed him by his limbs. He struggled, engulfing himself in fire, but it merely scorched their gray skins. After a couple of tries, Crysis entangled the 5 of them with his enormous whip, and Felipe came over and put the fire out with his blessed water, leaving Felipe exposed. The fight had significantly weakened him. Leopold suggested drowning him in order to finish him off. Not long after, a screaming Emmanuel was dragged into the depts of the river. He begged Leopold not to be killed this way, but to no avail. He struggled heavily, splashing water everywhere, but eventually his kicks started dying down, and the waters grew still, the creatures staring at Leopold. be continued after I'm done playing Runescape feel free to edit your character's perspective and details I forgot